


A Stony day

by TakiNokatomo



Category: Aven - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:26:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakiNokatomo/pseuds/TakiNokatomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot about a day in the Stony household (Steve and Tony)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stony day

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters only this story.

The Day

 

*Nobody's pov*

The day started normal in the Avengers tower. Steve was up early to run leaving Tony alone to sleep. As the hours pass and Steve returned to take a shower his lover was still asleep. He decided not to wake him and to bring breakfast to the room after the shower.

*Tony's pov*

I was awaken as a delicious smell fils the air of the, as I rose I saw Steve making his way to the bed with a train on which was a plate with pancakes and coffee for both of us.

"Good morning sleeping bear. How are you?"

'I like it when he do something like this ' I thought.

"Fine. What time is it?"

"10:00. You sleep more than other times."

"Yeah it was not an easy day yesterday."

"You are right let's eat now . I know you are hungry."

"Hell I am and you now that Babe. "

I said as he sat beside me in the bed and we give each other a quick kiss before eating.

*Time skip*(This must be)

*14:00*

*Steve's pov*

It was a quit day not like yesterday when we all had to go out to duty. Everyone had their own rout, Bruce and Natasha went on a date and will not be back until tomorrow, Clint went to Phil for the day and Thor and Loki went to Aagard for some business leaving only Tony and me in the tower alone. Tony was in his lab and I was watching a movie. I got bored quickly and went down to Tony. He was listening to ACDC and did not notice me until I hugged him.

*Nobody's pov*

"What are you doing here Steve?" Tony asked .

"I got bored and decided to come and take you for a walk and afterwards dinner. What do you think?"

"Sounds good. Let me take a shower and get change."

After the walk in the nearby park they went to a family restaurant and eat Tony got burger and Steve took spaghetti.

After that they walked back to the tower holding hands not caring about the looks they get.

At the tower Tony decide that they should watch a movie and put in Star Wars episode 1 Steve sat on the couch and Tony leant in to him comfortable.

Halfway through the movie ,which Steve did not watch because he was to busy watching Tony, he turned the brunets head and start to kiss him first on the lips and then down to his collarbone.

"Steve what is this all of a sudden?" Tony asked not taking his eyes of the blond.

"We did not do it yesterday so I thought it would be in for tonight."he answered and continue to kiss Tony.

"You are right but better to go to bed before we start."

*Warning smut skip it if you want but as I know most of you will not do so. *

*Bedroom 21:00*

Steve let Tony down on the bed as he climb on top of him capturing his lips in a heated kiss and taking Tony shirt off. Tony struggled with the button of Steve shirt but he were not Tony fucking Stark if he did not get it off the blond. They continue to kiss and taking each other clothes off until they were naked. "You are beautiful, you know that?" Asked Tony.

"I know and as are you" Steve responses making his way down to Tony's hard member kissing every inch in his way down. Tony moaned as Steve make his way down and when he feel Steve mouth around his member he let out a loud moan. Steve sucked Tony as he listen to the sounds his cute lover made.

"Steve. .. I am gonna hmm com." Tony moaned and came crying Steve' name. The blond drank all of Tony's liquid and kissed him passionately. He grab the lube and start to prepare Tony.

"STEVE I want you inside me now." Tony cried.

"As you wish my dear." Steve answered and lubed himself before entering Tony slowly. After Tony give him the ok to move he begun to move slowly and became faster with every stroke kissing Tony all teg time. Tony who was clinging on Steve moan into the kisses. After a while Steve felt close and start strocking Tony who ejected after a few strokes coming on their chests following by Steve who come deep inside of Tony. After the calmed down they fell asleep for a little to continue with the other round.


End file.
